


Sweet Dreams

by Yayume



Series: Haikyuu Comfort/Fluff Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayume/pseuds/Yayume
Summary: You awake in a cold sweat from a nightmare that you cannot remember, but Daishou Suguru is there to comfort you.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Comfort/Fluff Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104239
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I challenge myself when writing Reader fics to make the reader agender or make sure to include both genders. This is mostly drabble inspired by a conversation of Suguru would chase away sleep paralysis demons.

You awoke again with a cold sweat as your breath came in quick gulps. You couldn’t quite remember the dream or what exactly woke you from your calm rest, but you clearly were bothered by whatever it was. The sweat drips from the bangs hanging in front of your eyes as well as down your neck as your skin prickles with goose bumps. Your heart races and you feel like your breaths are trying to match its pace. Neither show any signs of slowing despite you sitting up in bed. Finally you cannot take it any longer and you flip on the lamp set on your night stand. 

The shadows in the room seem to grow as your mind starts to make them into shapes despite the light being on. That’s when you hear the sheets rustle and a low muffled voice of annoyance come from underneath the sheets. A smooth bit of green bangs shadowed the face as he spoke.

“Hey, (your name). What’s with the light?”

You sit there biting your bottom lip as you fiddle with your fingers unsure of if you should tell him that you had another nightmare? He’ll probably call you a child for not being able to remember just what had woken you up, and you didn’t want to seem even more foolish in front of him, your new... _boyfriend_. Or at least that’s how you referred to Daishou Suguru, despite him not mentioning a single word on the subject.

The two of you sort of moved in together out of convenience as the two of you had been alone and rent was cheaper that way. It was only after a few drunken nights that the two of you had taken to sharing one bed. It was his idea at first. Then, it was just comfortable having the sound of someone else’s sleeping breathing next to you.

As you still haven’t answered, he poked his head out from the cocoon of blankets he’d wrapped himself into. Yet it was only his head and his smooth mop of green hair.

“Oi, (your name)! I asked you a question...Are you gonna turn out that light?”

And that’s when his sharp eyes noticed how wide your eyes were and how fast your breathing was, not to mention that your hands even were trembling. He didn’t unwrap himself from the blankets, but he did move closer to you, never looking more snake-like than he did slithering towards you. He rested his head between your lap and abs/stomach as his eyes looked up at yours.

“Whatever it was that scared you, I can take ‘em.” He said softly sticking out his tongue, his tongue ring glinting briefly as he slid his tongue back into his mouth repeating this a few times. 

“Hey say somethin’ will ya? I don’t like it when you are quiet like this. Where’s that laugh I’m used to? Do I see a smile on those lips...I think I do.”

He said while his own lips curved into his snake-like grin trying to cheer you up. And it actually worked seeing him looking so foolish all wrapped up in the blankets still with only his head poking out. Your lips curled into a smile and then parted to release a soft giggle/chuckle at first and then it grew louder until that was the only sound in the room. As he stared up at you laughing, his only smile grew. You could tell that this smile was a softer one that was rarely seen on his lips.

“Now can we please go back to bed..?” He asked resting on your lap as he released a yawn.

You reach down to run a hand through his hair still smiling as you shift your weight to lay down on the bed on your back.

“Only if you rest your head on my chest close to my shoulder.” You added coyly a small smirk tugging at your lips.

“If I do, you can only have sweet dreams for the rest of the night.” Suguru said already slithering himself up to the spot you requested his head lay for the rest of the night. 

“Deal!” was your one word reply as you already felt your eyes growing heavy and your heart and your breathing had slowed back down to the normal pace you remembered. Soon, you had fallen back asleep with Suguru’s own sleeping breaths teasing your neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a regular thing if enough people liked this. Like a choose your favorite character and a comfort or fluff scene you'd like to see with a "reader" scenario.


End file.
